franzjosefmayerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wirkaufens-Social Media Pitch
Steffis Super Ass Strategie: Ausgangslage: User sind One Time User. WK setzt auf eine knallharte CTA Strategie. Der Markt ist noch nicht aufgeteilt. Einen Platzhirsch gibt es noch nicht. Ansatz: WK muß nachhaltig werden. Kunden müssen Mehrwert vom Unternehmen haben. Nur so kann WK zum Massenphänomen werden, die nächste Stufe erreichen und zum absoluten Marktführer werden. Auch international. Lösung: CTA muß durch Image Strategie ersetzt bzw. erweitert werden. CTA Strategie hat kein weiteres Entwicklungspotential. Sollte WK sich dem Trend verweigern werden wir unsere Vison mit der Konkurrenz umsetzten. Steffi Ende. Könntest du, Julian, hier noch die Konkurrenzseiten bzw. vergleichbaren Unternehmen einfügen? Evtl. gleich mit Link zu den entsprechenden Präsenzen. Konkurrenzseiten u. Artikel ''' //Steffi: Hab schon nen ganz guten Einblick. Amazon u. ebay könnten als best cases interessat sein. Kooperationen scheinen im Recommerce gerne geschloßen werden. > Perfekt für Reichweite u. Imagekampagnen z.b. Media Markt Die Links sollten noch einzeln ausgewertet werden. >Welche Posts, Zitate könnten interessant sein? Liste aller Re-Commerce Unternehmen International: http://ma.juii.net/blog/recommerce-websites-on-earth Scheinbar ist WK schon einer der Big Player im Geschäft. Gibt soweit ich das gesehen habe kaum Firmen die bedeutend größer sind. Wie sich das jetzt mit sowas wie Amazon Trade-in u. Ebay Sofort Verkauf verhält weiß ich nicht. Sind beide noch recht neu. Der Markt ist noch nicht aufgeteilt. '''Direkte große Konkurrenten in DE: (De scheint nen heißes Pflaster für Recommerce zu werden – viel Konkurrenz, Amazon u. Ebay steigen ins Recommerce Geschäft ein) rebuy(Spezialgebiet Games) http://www.facebook.com/reBuy.de http://www.rebuy.de/ Media/Saturn will rebuy kaufen – Kooperation zwischen den Firmen besteht bereits http://www.gruenderszene.de/interviews/rebuy-lawrence-leuschner momox (Spezialgebiet Bücher): http://www.facebook.com/momox.de http://www.momox.de/ Flip4new (Spezialgebiet Elektronik): http://www.facebook.com/flip4new?ref=ts&fref=ts http://www.flip4new.de/ http://www.gruenderszene.de/interviews/flip4new-michael-sauer Flip4new hat z.b. ebay u. Saturn als Partner Zitat: „Der Re-Commerce Markt steht noch ganz am Anfang in Deutschland. Trotz des rasanten Wachstums der wichtigsten Unternehmen in diesem Sektor ist das Thema noch wenig bekannt und noch lange kein Massenphänomen. „ /Anmerkung Steffi: WK muss zum Massenphänomen werden. ebay Sofort Verkauf: http://sofortverkauf.ebay.de/ Recommerce Allgemein: http://www.gruenderszene.de/allgemein/hasso-plattner-ventures-rebuy http://www.gruenderszene.de/news/media-saturn-rebuy-ibood http://www.trendwatching.com/trends/recommerce/ (viele funky Beispiele für Recommerce) International: z.b. Uk, Us, Spain etc. http://es.webuy.com/ http://uk.webuy.com/ UK: Mazuma: http://www.facebook.com/mazumamobile http://www.mazumamobile.com/ US: Gazelle: http://www.gazelle.com/ http://www.facebook.com/Gazelle.com?ref=ts&fref=ts werben massiv mit iphone release Nextworth: http://www.facebook.com/NextWorth http://nextworth.com/ Außerdem einmal unsere Gliederung hier einfügen bitte (ausführlich). ''' Ablaufplan WK Pitch: # Call to Action (a la „Steigere jetzt deinen Umsatz!“) # Schlagwortwolke # Vergleich WK mit Best Case // Bilder, Zahlen, Fakten (was macht WK schlecht?, was macht Best Case gut?) # Best Case ever (von call to action zur Imagekampagne) # Call to Action # Image definieren, Ziele definieren # Content Plan # Issue Plan # Reichweite erhöhen (Kooperationen mit anderen Firmen z.b. Media Markt, Facebook Aktion +Werbung, einfache App + Werbung) # Image App (vgl. Tassimo Sammelspiel, Verkaufsboni etc.) # Ankaufsapp # CALL TO ACTION Ab Punkt 6. auf jeder Folie die anvisierte Fan u. Interaktionszahl zeigen. '''Was war nochmal das nächste to do für mich? Eigentlich kannst du auch nach Best Cases suchen. Vor allem nach dem Superduper best case (von call to action zur Imagekampagne). Würde dann als nächstes zusammen die Schlagwortwolke ausarbeiten - können wir am Telefon machen. Jonas Notizen vom Brainstorming. IST: Nur Push, CalltoAction, Zahlenfokus – kein Fokus auf Imagekommunikation Aber: Imagepotentiale auf Homepage versteckt findbar (zb Ökoschiene, Preise, Erklärtipps etc) Wie schaffen wir es, das mehr in den Fokus zu rücken, gerade auch vor dem Social Media Hintergrund? IST-Facebook: Planlose Kommunikation von technischen Entwicklungen & Preisen, die aber nichts aussagen oder einfachen Links zu Blogartikeln. Posts sind auch zu kurz. Interaktion, Reichweite, Absatzförderung (ROI), Imagebildung, Erfolgreiche Apps Best Case einer vergleichbaren Marke? Jeweilige Stichworte vergleichen WARUM HILFT IMAGE? Wichtige Themen also mehr in den Vordergrund auch auf Homepage Call to Action-Aufruf! Erhöhe jetzt dein Facebook-Potential 1. Image definieren 2. Content und Issuesplan umsetzen 3. Einfache Apps 4. Image-Apps 5. Verkaufs-App Issueplan, Contentplan, Einbindung von Social Plug Ins auf den Blog, App-Ideen: 1. Muss total einfach sein, mit Incentive, um die Community weiter aufzubauen ergänzt um Ads/Werbung (Dazu Statistik suchen, die zeigt, wie günstig FB-Ads im Vergleich zu jeder anderen Art von Werbung ist)